Lazy But Cute
by KickAssCow
Summary: A One-Shot for Ino and Shika romace and a hit of Tenten and Neji,


**_Lazy But Cute_**

**This is a one-shot for Ino and Shika but hits of Tenten and Neji love.**

It was a sunny day and Ino was relaxing in Team 8's training ground with Hinata, Tenten and Sakura.

" So Sakura, How did training with Saskue go" Tenten asked as she spun a kunai around her finger, Tenten and Ino were sitting in the tree and Sakura and Hinata were sitting on floor.

" Fine, I think he is starting to liike me" Sakura giggled.

" What?" Ino questioned.

" Ya, Well Naruto was being a idiot and we got into a fight and Sasuke help me" Sakura stated. All the girls stared a Sakura.

" Good for you Sakura, But if only Neji was like that" Tenten said as she went into a day dream.

" Ten wake up" Ino said as she poked the weapon Mistress. Tenten snapped out of her day dream with a light blush on her cheeks and across her nose.

" Thinking of you dream boy" Hinata giggled. Suddenly a kunai came flying through and was stuck just next to Tenten's face, At that Tenten dropped the kunai that she was playing with.

" If you were sitting just a bit to the left, That would off hit you Ten" Sakura stated, Tenten glared at Sakura, Then yanked the kunai out of the tree and jumped down from the tree with fire in her eyes.

" OK, Who wants to kill me!" Tenten screamed, Suddenly Neji and Rock Lee appear, They looked at they pissed off Team mate.

" Um, Tenten are you OK?" Lee questioned.

" No, someone tried to kill me" Tenten said, As she said that Neji looked like he was about to murder someone.

" Do you know who?" Neji growled.

" I don't know" Tenten said, Lee looked at Neji who was looking around, Glaring at everyone and everything but when his eyes fell to Tenten he would smile.

Only Tenten got that smile, The boys would get a smirk and the girls would get a frown but Tenten was the only one to get a smile.

" Wait, Let me see the kunai?" Neji asked, Tenten handed him the kunai. He looked it up and down, while the girls stared at him and Rock Lee stared at Sakura.

" This is Rock Lee's" Neji growled as he glared at Lee, Who tried to hide behind someone, But picked the wrong person and hide behind Tenten, Who was looking like she would cut Lee's head off and make someone eat it.

" Hey Neji, Do you want to see how fast Lee can ran" Tenten said as she cracked her knuckles and smirked at Neji, Who smirked back.

Lee ran as fast as he could, Followed by a pissed off Neji and a angry Tenten. Ino sighed, She know that Sasuke had a soft spot for Sakura, She also know that Naruto love Hinata and Neji adored Tenten, She had no one.

" Hey guys, I'm going to the hill top" Ino said, Hinata and Sakura nodded, Ino jumped down from the tree and walked to the hill top.

That would always calm Ino down, She had always thought about things there. Ino walked to the top to see her Team mate peacefully asleep.

" He looks so peaceful when he sleeps" Ino said out loud, Making Shika turned on his but didn't wake. Ino sat down next to him.

She always know she had a soft spot for him, But would not tell anyone, Choji had found out when Ino was talking, About how she hated Temari to herself, But Choji heard then asked if she liked there lazy Team mate.

To Ino surprise and with out thinking she nodded yes, But made Choji promise he would not tell, He promised on his life.

Suddenly Ino remember Temari, Her and her brothers had come to the leaf village and Shika was taking Temari around Gaara and Kankuro were with Naruto.

" Wait, He should be with Temari" Ino said out loud, Then put her hand over her mouth, Trying not to wake up Shika.

" yes, But she is too Troublesome" Shika said with his eyes closed, Ino jumped out of her skin, She thought he was asleep.

" God Shika do you have to scare me" Ino said as she moved away from Shika.

" Hey Ino, Why are you up here" Shika questioned as he opened one eye to look at Ino and sat up a bit.

" I come up here to think" Ino said back.

" What's on your mind" Shika yawned as he closed his eye and laid back down. He patted the grass next to him, Ino looked at Shika then blush and laid next to him, She looked at him, Then at the clouds.

" Well, I like someone but I'm not sure if he likes me back" Ino said.

" Well that's Troublesome" Shika stated.

" Ya, I know, Only one person knows who i like" Ino said, As she rolled on her side to look at Shika.

" Do i know the person that you like" Shika asked as he rolled on his side and opened his eyes to meet blue ones.

" You know him a lot" Ino whispered as she blushed.

Out of the blue Shika thought she liked Choji. " Is he on are Team?" Shika questioned.

Ino blushed and slow nodded, Shika's jaw dropped, The person he liked, Liked his best friend, Ino saw his hurt face.

" Shika, Why do you like upset?" Ino asked, Worried about if she had upset him.

" Well Ino, Your are the most Troublesome,Loud, Bossy and plain annoying women, I have ever meet, but you are also Beautiful and caring and the person I love but love Choji" Shika explained.

Had Ino heard right Shika, The lazy Team mate had said that she was caring and beautiful and loved her, That made Ino smile but the last part, Ino could not get her head around, Shika said that she loved Choji.

" What, i don't love Choji" Ino stated, Shika looked at Ino and was total confused.

" But you said that the person you are Team was the person you love" Shika said, Then realised if she didn't love Choji meaning she loved.

" Me" Shika questioned as he sat up and so did Ino.

Ino crawled forward and sat in between Shika's legs and captured his shirt and lips in a sweet yet passionate, Shika was in heaven but kissed back.

Ino yet go of his shirt and lips and stared into his eyes. " You know your lazy but cute" Ino giggled.

" I love you Ino" Shika said with a smile as he hugged Ino closer.

" I love you too Shika" Ino said as she hugged him back.

**That's the end hope you like and please R&R, I will put a Tenten and Neji romace up soon but you will have to wake. Thanks Frog-Wallet, AC-AlleyCat, Lord Pata, Depthmon, Sakura999, cherryblossom429 and uchihalover6629 for the reviews on my stories, The next chapters should be up soon, I hope.**


End file.
